Obsession part 2
by ChristyK
Summary: This takes place a year after Obsession. (Obsession was a complete story but someone wanted me to write a sequel to it, so here goes)


Obsession pt. 2

Karen looked across the bar watching Van and Deaq with their dates. It had been a little over a year since she had tried to kill Van and she was back to finish the job. She glanced at herself in the bar mirror. They'd never recognize her, hell she didn't even recognize herself from what she looked like a year ago. Her hair was short and blonde now, contacts made her brown eyes blue and she had lost over sixty pounds. She also had on make up, which she never wore before. The dress she wore was black and low cut, nothing like the way she use to dress. Karen was certain even her own mother wouldn't recognize her. After the incident with Van she had driven to San Francisco and parked on the Golden Gate Bridge. She had left her car running and her purse inside. She'd hitched a ride with a trucker and ended up in Las Vegas. The police had assumed she had committed suicide and even though the case was still open since no body was found, they had basically stopped looking for her. She smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She knew she looked like the type of girl Van went for. It was just a matter of time before he approached her. Already she had seen him glance over at her. But he was a gentleman; he would never hurt his date's feeling by openly flirting with her. Karen looked at Deaq, who seemed to be having a good time. He would pay also. If it wasn't for him Van would be dead and she could have moved on with her life. If she couldn't have him no one would. This time she would make sure he died. No more last minute rescues. She smiled to herself. Wouldn't it be fun to somehow make Deaq watch Van die? Then he would have to live with the memory for the rest of his life. She started to giggle, then quickly stopped when she saw the bartender look over at her. She glared at him then looked back at Van who was laughing with his date. Why couldn't that be her? A year ago she wasn't good enough for him. She'd show him, she'd make him pay. _You're a dead man Van_ She got up and deliberately walked by them. As she past Van she dropped her purse. He immediately picked it up and handed it to her. She gave him a sweet smile and he smiled back at her. She could tell by his eyes that he liked what he saw. She stood in front of him _Get a_ _good look Van. Do you like what you see? Soon it will be the last thing you see._

"Don't I know you?" Deaq spoke up.

"I'm new in town, just got in last week." She quickly said praying he didn't recognize her. _You better not ruin my_ _plans_

"Something about you looks familiar, I can't quite place it. Well anyway, welcome to L.A." He toasted her.

"Thanks. It's kinda scary, I don't know anyone."

"Well, this is Donna, Kelly, and Van. I'm Deaq. Now you know someone." He smiled up at her.

"I'm Kristin, nice to meet all of you."

"L.A. is a great town. I'm sure you'll like it." Van looked at her. Deaq was right something looked vaguely familiar about her but he couldn't place it.

"I'm sure I will."

She looked at Van's date and fought the urge to pick up one of the knives on the table and stab her. She deserved to be sitting there with his arm around her not some bimbo. She looked back at Van, she hated him but yet she still loved him. Those beautiful green eyes smiling up at her............you could just lose yourself in them. She decided she better leave before she gave her self away, but she'd be back. She had been watching Van for about a week now and knew he stopped in here almost every other day or so. He'd be back, and she'd be waiting for him.

Three days later

Van was an hour and a half late for a meeting at the Candy Store. He had forgot to set his alarm the night before and now he looked into the unsmiling faces of Billie and Deaq.

"Hey, I'm sorry already." He threw his hands in the air, when they didn't respond he sat down in one of the chairs. "My alarm didn't go off. Must have forgotten..........."

He stopped, something was wrong, he could tell by the looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" He looked back and forth between them.

"We got some bad news Van." Billie walked over and stood in front of him. Deaq moved over and sat in a chair next to him.

"It's Kelly............." Deaq said with a pained look on his face.

"Something's happened to Kelly?" Van had only been dating her for a short while. It was nothing serious but he enjoyed her company.

"Van............Kelly was found in her apartment last night with her throat slit............She's dead."

Van's mouth fell slightly opened as he listened to his partner. He stared at him in disbelief and shook his head.

"Dead? I was just with her last night. I walked her home. She was going to go right to bed, it was late..............Dead?" He couldn't believe it.

"The neighbors said they heard loud arguing coming from her room around two thirty. They heard a scream and called the police. It wasn't a break in, it appears she left the person in." Billie said.

"I dropped her off around quarter to two. I heard her lock the door. Who would she have left in?"

Van stood up and walked around the room staring at the floor. He tried to think. He didn't know Kelly that well but she never acted like she had any reason to be afraid of anyone.

"Was anything taken?"

"Nothing appeared to have been disturbed. They're looking into it."

"She never mentioned having trouble with an old boyfriend or anything. Maybe this was just a random act."

Billie walked over to Van.

"Internal Affairs want to talk to you Van."

"Me??!! They don't think I had anything to do with this do they?"

"Its just procedure. You were the last one to see her alive. The police found a photograph of you two together in her house and the neighbors verified that you were with her last night."

Deaq walked over and patted Van on the back.

"Come on partner, let's go downtown and clear this up."

Deaq waited outside the interrogation room. About an hour and a half later the door flew open and two officers pulled an angry Van from the room. Each had a tight grip on one of his arms. Deaq jumped up, not sure what to do. Van struggled with them, then turned his head and yelled at someone still in the room.

"**Anytime Hendricks! I'll take you on one on one anytime**!"

A man in his forties came out, dabbing at the blood on his split lip. He walked over to Van and stuck his face just inches from Van's.

"**You're going down Ray! If it's the last thing I do I'll see that you go down**!"

"**Yeah?!! Well how 'bout you get these goons off of me and we go at it right now**?!" Van said still struggling to get loose.

Deaq quickly went to Van's side.

"Take it easy partner."

Van ignored Deaq and kept struggling with the officers. Hendricks's fist suddenly flew out and struck Van in the stomach. The two officers released him as he gasped and fell to the floor trying to catch his breath.

"**Hey**!" Deaq bent down to check on his partner then spun around glaring at Hendricks. Hendricks spit on the floor in front of Van, then looked at Deaq.

"If I was you I'd get far away from him. He's as dirty as his old man." Hendricks looked down at Van. "Don't leave town Ray." He stormed off followed by the two other officers.

Deaq helped Van onto a bench in the hallway and waited for him to catch his breath.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"He was one of my training officers. He knew my dad was a counterfeiter and he was always trying to get me kicked off the force because of it." He looked over at Deaq. "He'll do everything he can to pin the murder on me."

"That ain't gonna happen partner. Me and Billie know you had nothing to do with this."

"It doesn't matter Deaq. I know Hendricks; he's not above planting evidence to bring me down. He and my old man had it out years ago and my dad beat the hell out of him. He's been after me ever since I was in the academy. Someone tried to frame me on the written exam and I know it was Hendricks. I took it over and past both the written and physical exam with flying colors."

"Did you tell the academy?"

"No, I figured I'd handle it my way."

"What did you do?"

"The thing I knew would get to Hendricks the most." Van looked at Deaq and smiled. "I became an honest cop."

Deaq smiled back.

"Let's get out of here."

Four days later

Van and Deaq stood with a small group of mourners at Kelly's grave. The service was over and most of the group had walked away. Karen stood by her car watching. She took flowers from the backseat and walked over and placed them on the grave. She then walked over and stood next to Van and Deaq.

"I'm so sorry. I heard what happened. It's so terrible."

"Yeah, I don't know who would do this to her. She was a nice girl, didn't have any enemies." Van said as he sadly looked at the grave.

"I didn't know her well, only saw her a few times at Mystic Blue." Karen said dabbing at fake tears.

"I really didn't know her that well either, we only had a few dates."

"Oh, I thought you two were a thing."

"A thing?" Van smiled. "No, we were just friends."

"Well, I'm sorry. All of you were so nice to me when I first met you. Unlike some of the other people in this town."

Deaq looked over at her.

"You having trouble with anyone? Ummmmm Kristin isn't it."

"Yeah, it's Kristin. It's just that some of the guys at the club give me a hard time sometimes. I guess because I'm alone."

"Well if we're ever there when that happens let us know, we'll take care of it." Deaq said.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for coming." Van said as he put a rose on Kelly's grave then turned to walk away.

"Maybe I'll see you later. I'm going to the club tonight, will you be there." She asked hopefully.

"Maybe................I don't know."

Deaq and Van left. Karen still stood at the grave looking at the flowers on top of it. She picked up the rose Van had put there and put it to her nose. She smiled as she walked back to her car, the rose in her hand.

Later that night

Karen was getting impatient. It was almost two o'clock in the morning and neither Deaq nor Van had shown up. _Where the hell are you? _She was angry. She had paid a man, Tony Brown, whom she had met on the street to come into the bar and start harassing her so Van would come to her rescue. Now the man wanted his money and she hated having to pay him for nothing. She motioned him to follow her outside into a back alley.

"Your friend isn't going to show up and the club closes soon so you might as well pay me." Brown held out his hand.

"I'll double the price if you come back tomorrow."

"Pay me for today and I'll be back."

"First I need you to do something for me." She walked over to him and turned her face to the side.

"Hit me."

"What?!"

"Hit me so it leaves a mark."

"Give me the money first."

She handed him the money and made him promise to come back tomorrow. He took the money and when she turned her face to the side he punched her. She fell and put her hand up to her face. She knew it would leave a mark. She also knew when Van saw it he would come to her rescue.

The next day

Billie, Deaq, and Van sat around the table at the Candy Store. Billie was busy typing on her computer. All of their eyes were glued to the screen.

"Anything?" Van asked anxiously.

"Nothing. As far as I can tell Kelly was clean. There's nothing on her, not even a traffic violation. No reason for someone wanting her dead."

"**Damn**!" Van spun around away from the screen.

"How far back in her past did you go?" Deaq asked.

"All the way"

"Well, that leaves us with zilch." Van started pacing. "Who the hell would kill Kelly? There was no robbery, no rape................looks like they just came in and slit her throat."

"Maybe an old boyfriend. Jealousy or something?" Deaq suggested.

Billie shook her head.

"All her old boyfriends that we know of come out clean as well."

"Maybe there's one we don't know about?" Van said.

"I checked with her sister. She gave me a list of all of Kelly's boyfriends, she said there weren't anymore."

"There has to be a motive. There was no sign of a break in so she must have known the person. I know Kelly, she wouldn't open her door to just anyone."

"Jealousy is the only motive I can think of. Were any of her boyfriends married?" Deaq asked.

"Her sister said one of her first boyfriends was married but that he and his wife had an open marriage. She's sure neither he or his wife are involved."

"Let's check into the wife's whereabouts anyway. Who knows, maybe she's been stewing about this for awhile." Van shook his head sadly, knowing it would probably be a dead end. "We don't have anything else to go on."

"I'll have a detective stop by to interview her." Billie said picking up the phone.

Later that night

Karen was once more sitting at the bar waiting to see if Van came in. The bruise on her face only slightly covered by makeup. She wanted to make sure Van saw it. She hadn't seen Brown tonight yet and figured he wasn't going to show up. In the bar mirror she saw Deaq and Donna come in. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw Van enter with a pretty brunette. She blinked back tears of rage. She thought she had eliminated the competition. _Well Van, it looks like more people will have to die because of you_ She had to be careful, she didn't want him to become suspicious. She decided to pretend she was leaving and leave it to him to talk to her first. Standing up from the barstool she swayed a little for affect then steadying her self started to head for the door. Van spotted her, a look of concern on his face.

"Kristin, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just want to go home." She turned toward him making sure he saw the bruise on her face. He did. He stood up and put his hand gently against her cheek. She could feel electricity shoot through her body as he touched her.

"What happened?"

"I had a little trouble with one of the patrons last night."

Van glanced around the bar. She could tell he was angry.

"Is he here now?"

"I didn't see him tonight."

Just then Hendricks who had been following Van walked over. He looked at the bruise on Karen's face, then glared at Van.

"What do you do, beat them first then kill them later?"

"Go to hell Hendricks."

"Real tough guy, picking on the ladies." .

Van made a move toward Hendricks and Deaq quickly stood up and placed himself between them. He knew his partner was itching for a fight with Hendricks but he knew it would only get Van in trouble.

"He had nothing to do with that or with Kelly's murder." Deaq said trying to defuse the situation.

Other patrons in the bar began moving around in their chairs anticipating a fight. Hendricks pulled out his detective badge and held it up.

"Police business, everyone stay calm."

"What the hell are you doing Hendricks, following me?"

"Just keeping my eye on the number one suspect."

Van took another step toward Hendricks. Deaq grabbed Van's arm as Hendricks looked over at Karen.

"Did this man do this to you?"

She shook her head. _So this cop is after Van, this could get interesting_

"What makes you think Van killed Kelly?" She asked trying to sound shocked.

"Because his blood is bad. His father was a punk, and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Van pulled out of Deaq,s grasp.

"**You son of a bitch**!" Van went for Hendricks but was once more stopped by Deaq.

"He's just baiting you partner. He wants you to start something."

Van ignored Deaq.

"Let's you and me step outside."

"You threatening me boy?"

"Call it what you want Hendricks."

"You touch me and I'll have your badge."

Deaq and Van glanced at each other. Hendricks knew they worked undercover and he had just announced to the bar that Van was a cop. They both glared at Hendricks who gave them a small smile. He could care less that he just blown their cover.

"You're mine Hendricks, all mine." Van said through clenched teeth.

"Come on let's get out of here." Deaq grabbed Van's arm and pulled him toward the door. Their dates followed them. They both hoped that the patrons at the bar would soon forget Hendricks's remark.

Inside the bar Hendricks started to follow Van and Deaq when Karen touched his arm.

"I didn't want to say it in front of him, but he did do this to me." She touched her bruised face. "He's a dangerous man, I think maybe you're right, he did have something to do with Kelly's death."

"I figured as much, but we don't have enough evidence on him to bring him in. Will you come into the station and fill out a report?"

"No I can't do that.............maybe after you get him for the murder and he's off the street I'll reconsider, but right now I'm too scared of him."

"Just stay away from him." He handed her his card. "If he ever gets after you again or if you decide to testify, call me."

"Thanks." She smiled as he turned to follow Van. _Now_ _let' s see if I can get rid of that bimbo he's with like I did Kelly............. _

Karen took her car keys out. She had to follow Van to see where his date lived. She stayed far enough behind so that Hendricks wouldn't spot her.

Deaq and Van dropped their dates off at their homes and apologized to them for how the evening ended. As Van drove away, his eyes kept returning to the rear view mirror.

"That son of a bitch is following us." He said as he spotted Hendricks late model car a few cars behind them.

Deaq knew what was coming and didn't like it.

"Okay Van, just cool it. Stay calm.............."

It was too late; Van had already accelerated and was leaving Hendricks in his dust.

Deaq hung onto the seat as Van took a corner on two tires.

"**Come on Van you're going to get us both killed**!"

If Van heard him he didn't answer. He flew up the highway towards Deaq's home. Once there he pulled over.

"Okay partner get out, this isn't your concern."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're going to do."

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him, just take him for a little ride."

"You're not taking him to The Swamp?"

"You know me too well." Van said smiling.

"Yeah I know you, you're going to get into a mess of trouble if I'm not there to bail you out."

"Ye of little faith." Van winked at Deaq. "Now get out and let me take this turkey for a ride."

"I better go with you, try and keep you from carrying this too far."

"I told you I'm not going to hurt him, I don't want to lose my job. Now get out, I don't want to involve you in this."

Deaq reluctantly got out. He shook his head as he watched Van wait till Hendricks was in view then flew off making sure Hendricks wouldn't lose him.

Van headed for an area known locally as The Swamp. It was a patch of ground near the woods outside of L.A., an underground spring ran under it. The whole area was like a swamp. Van had gotten caught in it once but never again. He learned the trick of not slowing down when you came to it. If you panicked and slowed down you would become mired in the mud. More then one car a day had to be towed from the area. Van gunned the engine and flew into The Swamp, he smiled to himself as Hendricks followed. Hendricks realized too late that the whole area was filled with deep mud. He slowed down and tried to turn back, but as soon as he stepped on the breaks his car became hopelessly stuck. He tried rocking it back and forth but no luck. He heard a noise and looked up in terror as Van's car came flying toward him. Van swerved at the last moment, gave Hendricks the finger, and pulled out of The Swamp and drove off. Hendricks cursed Van as he picked up his radio and called for help.

Karen had watched Van drop his date off at the small house. She pulled over and waited till Van, Deaq, and Deaq's girlfriend had driven away. She took out a baseball bat she had in her back seat. As she watched the lights in the house turn on she crossed the street and peaked in the window. It appeared she lived by herself; at least no one woke up when she came home. If anyone else was in the house she'd have to take care of them also. She put the baseball bat beside the door and rang the bell. The girl opened the door and at first looked confused then smiled.

"Oh hi, you're the girl Van was talking to."

"Yeah, I'm an old friend. I was driving home and ran into some car trouble. I was just passing by when I saw Van drop you off. I tried to wave him down to see if he could help me but he kept going, guess he didn't see me. I was wondering if I could use your phone to call the car club and get a tow."

"Oh sure, come on in."

The girl turned and started leading the way into the living room. Karen picked up the bat, pushed the door shut behind her, then brought the bat down hard on the girl's head. She crumbled to the floor, blood running down the back of her hair. Karen looked at the girl and smiled.

"Van's mine and no one else is going to have him."

She turned, looked around outside to make sure no one saw her, then ran across the street, got in her car, and took off.

The next morning

Van and Deaq walked into the Candy Store together. Deaq was smiling as Van told him how he had gotten Hendricks stuck in the mud. As they neared Billie's desk their smiles dropped when they looked at her face.

"What's up Billie?" Deaq asked.

"I don't know how to say this." She looked over at Van. "The girl you were with last night, Janet Carter,.................she didn't report for work this morning and they went to check on her...............she was beaten, almost to death. She's in a coma"

Van's mouth dropped open as he fell back into a chair.

"What the hell's going on?" Deaq looked at Billie as he put his hand on Van's shoulder.

"Kelly, now Janet...............why?" Van's eyes filled up as he thought of his last two dates.

"Van, Captain Parish called.................Officer Hendricks contacted him, he wants you brought in."

"I didn't do this Billie."

"We know that Van, its just procedure, you know that."

"This is too much of a coincidence. Two girls you dated............someone is after you...................for whatever reason." Deaq looked at Van.

"Hendricks." Van spat out.

"I know about you and Hendricks but I don't think he'd actually kill someone in order to get to you." Billie said.

"If not him, then who?"

"You have a lot of enemies Van. Could be anyone."

"Most of my enemies are behind bars."

"Could be family or friends of someone you put away, could be anyone."

Van stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Van, I promised Captain Parish you'd go downtown."

"I want to talk to a girl we met at Mystic Blue. She said someone had beaten her up, could be the same guy we're after."

"Downtown Van." Billie repeated.

"Billie......" Van pleaded.

"**Now**!" Billie hated to order Van but she knew him, he had a mind of his own. She wanted him to get the interrogation over with before Hendricks came looking for him. Van stormed off angrily.

"Go with him, keep him out of trouble." Billie ordered Deaq.

"That'll be impossible" Deaq said as he ran after his partner.

Down at the station they headed toward Internal Affairs. Hendricks was waiting at the door.

"You're going down for a long time for this."

"Up yours Hendricks." Van said as he headed for the door to the interrogation room.

Deaq started to sit down on a bench outside the room but Hendricks stopped him.

"I want you in there too."

Deaq looked at Van and shrugged.

They both entered and took seats across from Hendricks and another officer who was operating a tape recorder.

"Where were you last night?" Hendricks asked, looking at Van.

"You mean after our little dance?" Van smiled at Hendricks but his eyes showed his contempt for the man.

"Don't get smart with me Ray. Where were you?"

"I went out for a few drinks then went home."

Hendricks looked at Deaq.

"Were you with him?"

"No."

"Then you have no idea where he went after he left you?"

"He told you he went home, so that's where he went."

Hendricks looked back at Van.

"Did anyone see you at this bar?"

"Yeah, people saw me."

"Did they see you leave?"

"How the hell do I know?"

"Just answer the questions Ray." The man operating the tape recorder said.

"Yeah, if they were looking they saw me leave."

Van looked at Deaq and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Did anyone see you go into your apartment?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"And you claim you stayed in the rest of the night?"

"Yeah."

"You were by yourself, you didn't have one of your girlfriends with you?"

"No one was with me."

"So in other words you don't have an alibi?"

"Guess not." Van glared at Hendricks and put up his hands as if waiting for Hendricks to cuff him. Hendricks slapped his hands away.

"You know I don't have enough to hold you but like I told you before, don't leave town."

Van got up to leave then spun around and shoved his finger in Hendricks face.

"You keep following me around I'll have you hauled in for police harassment."

"What's a matter Ray, scared I might catch you in the act?"

Van leaped across the table and pinned Hendricks to the wall. Deaq rushed over and pulled Van away.

"**Get him out of here**!" Hendricks yelled to Deaq who quickly pulled Van out the door.

"Take it easy partner, you know he's just looking for a reason." Deaq said as they walked down the hall.

"He keeps this up I'll give him a reason."

Hendricks heard Van and yelled to him.

"Oh, you want to add threatening an officer to the charges I'm going to file against you."

Van started to turn back but Deaq grabbed his arm and ushered him down the hall.

Later that evening

Deaq and Van were sitting at the bar in The Mystic Blue when Karen came in and sat next to them. She smiled at them, said hi, then ordered a drink and pretended not to be listening to their conversation.

"I'm going to stop by the hospital later to see Janet." Van said as he took a sip of his drink.

"How's she doing?"

"Still in a coma..............I can't understand what's going on. If someone's after me why hurt friends of mine why not come after me instead."

"Maybe they want to hurt you but maybe not necessarily kill you."

"Why?"

"If we knew that we'd have the guy."

"You better watch your back partner. If they're coming after friends of mine you could be next."

"Don't worry about me. We're going to get this guy before he hurts anyone else."

Van looked over at Karen.

"Kristen, the guy that made that mark on your face, would you recognize him?"

"I think so, why?"

"I don't want to scare you but I was thinking maybe it was connected to the two girls that were attacked. Maybe this guy just hates women."

Karen looked at Van with a frightened expression. Van put his hand over hers. She smiled to herself _He's falling for it_

"Hey Kristen I don't want to scare you but you should be careful. If some maniacs running around town killing women who knows who he'll go after next."

"Only the killer would know that, wouldn't he Ray." Hendricks had come up behind them unnoticed.

"I'm not in the mood Hendricks." Van didn't turn around but looked at Hendricks in the mirror. Deaq turned around in his chair. He could feel the tension between the two men in the air.

"Why don't you do your job and find the real killer?" Deaq asked.

"I already did."

Before Deaq could stop him Van spun around and leveled Hendricks with a fist to his face.

"**I've had enough of your bullshit**!" Van grabbed Hendricks's arm and reached down to pull him up in order to hit him again.

The bartender quickly walked over.

"Not in here guys, take it outside."

Van left go of the arm and Hendricks fell back to the floor.

"I catch you tailing me again I'll.............." Van didn't finish the sentence. He reached over and took a paper napkin off of the bar, pulled out a pen, wrote something on it and handed it to Karen.

"Here's my cell phone number. If you ever see the guy that hurt you call me, no matter what time, just call me."

Karen took the paper and put it in her purse. Van and Deaq left the bar as Hendricks rose slowly to his feet.

"Why did he say that?" Hendricks asked.

"What?"

"I thought you said **he** hurt you, why would he ask you to call if you saw the guy that hurt you when he knows he's the one that did it?"

"Probably just putting on an act for you." Karen hoped he bought it. She wasn't sure if he had, he dusted himself off then walked toward the door.

A short time later the man who had bruised her face came in the bar and noticing she was alone walked over to her.

"Sorry, I couldn't make it last night, something came up."

"Do you know anyone that makes bombs?" She asked casually.

"I might, why?"

"I want that man taken care of." She nodded toward Hendricks who had stopped to talk to someone at a table near the exit.

"It'll cost you five hundred."

"Okay."

"Who is he?"

"Some cop."

"A cop?!"

"Does that make a difference?"

"Yeah, it makes a difference. The price just went up to a thousand."

"**A thousand**?!"

"You do a cop in this town, they'll come down hard if they catch you."

"Well, don't get caught."

"It's still a thousand take it or leave it."

"Okay."

"When do you want this to go down?"

"Day after tomorrow. Is that too soon?"

"Shouldn't be. I'll contact my friend tonight. How do you want it done?"

"I'll get him here, you put the bomb in his car and then when he leaves.............Boom."

"I want the money tomorrow."

"Meet me here tomorrow at nine. Before you blow the car leave an extra detonator switch on the ground outside of the bar"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

The Next Night

The next night Karen made the arrangements with Brown. She would get Hendricks to the club the following night and when he was there the bomb would be planted. She handed Brown the money. After he left she ordered a drink. Everything was falling into place. It was only a matter of time.

The Next Day

Van and Deaq stopped at the hospital to check on Janet. She was still in a coma but seemed to be trying to fight her way out of it. They then checked in with Billie to see if she had any new leads. She didn't. They spent the rest of the day talking to friends of both girls to see if anything would turn up.

Later that Night

Karen waited till she saw Brown enter the bar and nod to her. Everything was going as planned. She picked up her phone and called Hendricks and told him she needed to talk to him and was told he'd be there in about an hour. She walked to the ladies room and as she past Brown she mouthed the words 'one hour'. He got up and went outside to wait. A little over an hour later Hendricks arrived. He walked over and sat beside Karen.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah I decided to testify against Van. He told me he'd kill me if I talked to you." She put her head down and pretended to cry. "I'm so scared."

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of him."

"Excuse me, I must use the ladies room." Karen walked away dabbing at her eyes.

When she got to the ladies room she pulled out Van's cell phone number and dialed it.

"Yeah." Van answered.

"Van.............the man I told you about...............the man who hurt me................He's here."

"He's there right now?"

"Yeah, he just got here."

"Okay Kristen, stay away from him. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

She hung up her cell phone and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. _Let the_ fireworks begin She waited ten minutes then called the cops and told them that there was a disturbance at the bar.

Van and Deaq arrived about twenty minutes later. They looked around for Kristin but didn't see her. Hendricks stood up from the bar and walked over to them. Van shook his head in disgust.

"Not you again."

"It's only a matter of time Ray. I've got a woman ready to testify that you abused her. Once she testifies before the grand jury, I'll be bringing you in."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Hendricks just smiled and started to walk away. Van grabbed his arm

"I said what the hell are you talking about?"

Hendricks spun around and pushed Van away. Van flew back and landed hard on the floor as Hendricks continued out of the bar. Deaq reached down and helped Van up.

"Take it easy partner. He's not worth it."

Van pushed past Deaq and followed Hendricks out of the bar just as a police car pulled up.

"**Hendricks**!" Van shouted. It was then that he noticed something lying in the street. He bent down and carefully picked it up. He knew immediately what it was. He had seen them before. He held it around the edges so he wouldn't contaminate any fingerprints that might be on it. It was a detonator. Why was it lying in the street? It came to him suddenly. He watched as Hendricks entered his car and was about to start it.

"**Hendricks no**!" Van started running toward the car.

It was too late. As soon as Hendricks turned the key the car exploded sending Van flying backward in the air. Deaq who was right behind Van felt the explosion too and was also thrown backward. Deaq recovered first and immediately went to his partner.

"You okay?"

The explosion had knocked the air out of Van's lungs and he wasn't able to speak yet. He held the detonator up to Deaq as a crowd started to gather. The bartender stepped forward and pointed Van out to the police.

"**That's him! That's the man the detective was fighting with last night! He threatened him!" **

Van shook his head in disbelief as he gasped in much needed air. He had been framed. His eyes met Deaq's and Deaq knew immediately what Van was going to do.

"**Don't do it Van**!"

It was too late. Van dropped the detonator into Deaq's hand was already up and running.

"**Police freeze**!" Both cops had their guns pointed at Van. Deaq quickly stepped into their line of fire. The cops swore and both ran after Van as they called for back up on their radios.

"Damn it partner why did you run? You're only making matters worse" Deaq said softly to himself. He knew Van didn't kill Hendricks. He was being framed, but by who and why. Who ever it was seemed to want Van not him since none of his girlfriends had been harmed. He took out a handkerchief and wrapped the detonator in it and put it in his pocket. He then ran over, jumped in his car, and followed the cops. He phoned Billie and told her what had happened. He could tell Billie was furious that Van had taken off. But he also knew the reason she was angry was because she was worried for Van. If Van put up a fight who knew what the cops would do. They were under the impression that he had just killed one of their own.

Van ran down a small dark alley and hid behind some trash containers. The cops hadn't seen him duck into the alley and ran past. He put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath just as his cell phone rang. It was Karen. The phone had been damaged when he fell after the explosion and was full of static and hard to hear.

"Van, this is Kristen, I saw what happened. Where are you? I'll pick you up."

"I don't want .........you to ..........get involved in this Kristen." Van gasped out between breaths.

"I'm already involved. I'm scared; I think the man that hit me might be the murderer. Please let me help you Van, you're the only person I trust."

Van wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want Kristen involved in this but if the person who killed Kelly and attacked Janet was the same person who attacked Kristen she was already involved. His only thought was to try and protect her.

"I'm down the alley............... at Frankford and Cumberland. What are you driving?"

"I'll be in a blue Toyota."

"Okay, but be careful."

As soon as he hung up the phone rang again. This time it was Deaq.

"Van you got to come in. They think you're a cop killer. They'll shoot first and ask questions later. Where are you I'll pick you up?"

"I've got a ride."

Deaq could barely hear Van.

"What the hell do you mean you got a ride? With who?"

"Can't talk........they'll be here soon. Listen partner, watch your back. I'll get in contact with you later. My phone's dying. Be careful."

"Van............"

Van had already hung up. Deaq tried to call him back but the phone was dead. He tried to think. Who would have given Van a ride? It must have been someone he trusted. What the hell was going on? Deaq turned the car around and headed to the Candy Store. When he got there, Billie was pacing back and forth.

"What's going on Deaq?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Someone went to a lot of trouble to set Van up."

"Since I came to town Van and I have been on a lot of cases together but no one seems to be after me, only Van. Maybe it could be somebody from Van's past? Someone looking for revenge."

"I've been running files on Van's cases before and after you came but so far I haven't come up with anything. Do you have any idea where he might go? We got to get to him before the cops do. If he puts up a fight............." She shook her head. Van was now considered a cop killer. The police would be out for blood.

"All I know is that when I called him he said he had a ride."

"Had a ride?"

"He said someone was picking him up and he'd call me later."

"I have a bad feeling about this Deaq."

"Yeah, it's a little too convenient that all of sudden he has a ride."

"It must be someone he trusts, that he would have no reason to be suspicious of. What happened tonight?"

"Well, we went to the club to meet Kristen. She thought maybe the murderer was the one that bet her up. She said he was at the club and when we got there Hendricks was there but we couldn't find Kristen. She must have gotten scared and left. Van and Hendricks got into an argument, he pushed Van onto the floor and when he got up he followed him out the door. I saw Van pick something up then I heard him yell to Hendricks but it was too late. Van threw this to me before he took off." Deaq took out the detonator that he had put in his pocket and handed it to Billie.

She examined it then put it on her desk.

"I'll take this to the lab. See if we can get any prints off of it."

"After the explosion Van had it in his hand and then tossed it to me. Whatever fingerprints might have been on it might be contaminated now."

"Maybe the lab can still pull some prints off or maybe they could track down where the detonator came from." It wasn't much but Billie knew they had to try any angle they could. "You keep in touch Deaq. You hear from Van get him to tell you where he is or better yet get him to come in."

"You know Van, he won't come in. He'll want to stay out there and try to clear himself."

"He stays out there he could end up dead."

Billie left to take the detonator to the lab. Deaq stood in the Candy Store alone, a worried look on his face staring at the phone.

"Come on Van call."

Karen's apartment

"I appreciate you helping me." Van sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what's going on, first Kelly, then Janet and now Hendricks. Why?"

"I don't know Van, I'm just glad I can help you. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She went into the kitchen to fix him a drink. She smiled to herself remembering the last time she had fixed Van a drink. He had made love to her and it had been beautiful. This time she wanted him wide-awake and aware of everything that was happening. She handed him the drink then sat across from him watching him. Her old feelings for him came back. Those beautiful green eyes, that face, that body. Maybe she could seduce him before she killed him.

Two Hours Later

Deaq was driving around town waiting for Van to call. He could have waited at the Candy Store but he couldn't stand just sitting around. He had to get out and drive, hoping maybe he'd think of who might be after Van. A little while later the phone rang.

"**Van**?!" Deaq asked anxiously.

"It's Billie Deaq. We got a partial print off the detonator and it matched a Monroe Roberts. We ran a check on him and he's known to associate with anti American groups. We have an address for him and we're checking into it. But the reason I called Deaq is that I got a call from the hospital, Janet woke up. They said she was asking for Van."

"I'll get right on it Billie."

Deaq spun his car around and headed to the hospital. Once there he quickly went to Janet's room. She looked pale lying on the bed, her eyes were shut and it seemed like she was sleeping. He walked over and gently put his hand over hers. He hated to wake her but he had to know if she knew anything.

"Janet." Deaq said softly.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

She gave him a small smile.

"Hey yourself." She noticed that Van wasn't with him. "Where's Van?"

Deaq didn't want to worry her.

"I'm not sure where he is right now. I'm sure as soon as he hears you're awake he'll be in."

She started to shut her eyes sleepily.

"Janet, do you remember who hurt you?"

Janet looked up at Deaq, her face wrinkled in pain.

"That girl.........."

"What girl Janet?"

"That girl from the Mystic Blue.................the one that came over to our table. Why would she want to hurt me Deaq?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but I'll find out. You just get some rest."

Janet shut her eyes and was soon asleep. Deaq walked out of the hospital and to his car. Kristen? Why would Kristen want to hurt Janet? If she was the one that hurt Janet did she also kill Kelly and was involved in Hendricks death? It didn't make sense. They had just met her. What reason would she have had? Deaq called Billie and told her what he had learned. She told him that they had picked up Roberts and were taking him downtown to be questioned. Deaq said he was going to the Mystic Blue to see if he could find Kristen or anyone who might know something about her. _Come on Van call_ Deaq glanced at his watch. Where the hell was his partner?

Back at Karen's apartment

Van kept wracking his brain trying to figure out who would do this to him. He knew he should call Deaq but didn't know if they had a trace on Deaq's phone and he didn't want to get Kristen in trouble for helping him. But he knew his partner would be worried so he decided to chance it.

"Kristen, can I use your phone?"

"Sure, over there." She pointed to a wall phone.

"Just want Deaq to know I'm okay."

He dialed Deaq's number.

"Yeah." Deaq answered thinking it was Billie.

"Deaq, I can't talk, they might be tracing this. Just wanted you to know I'm okay."

"Van, listen to me. Are you with Kristen?"

"Can't confirm that over the phone." He didn't want to use Kristen's name in case anyone was listening.

"Van listen carefully. Kristen might be involved in this. Janet woke up and said Kristen's the one that hit her. I don't know what's going on but if she's involved in this she's dangerous."

As Deaq talked Van's eyes looked up into Kristen's and she could tell something was going on by the look on his face. She casually walked over to the kitchen like nothing was wrong.

"Van, where are you? Do you know the address?"

"Yeah, ummmmm the Blue..........."

Kristen walked over and stood in front of Van with a gun.

"Hang it up." She ordered.

When Van hesitated she held the gun up at head level.

"I said, hang it up."

Van did as he was told and Kristen reached down and pulled the phone cord out.

"What's this all about Kristen?"

"Oh Van, we could have had something you and me, but no, you had to fall for all those whores. Well now the cops think you're involved in their attacks." She glared at him. "And now you're finally going to pay like you should have a year ago."

"A year ago?" Van had no idea what she was talking about. He shook his head back and forth, a blank look on his face.

"Kristen I don't............" Then it hit him......... Karen. He couldn't believe it; it didn't look at all like her. "Karen?"

"Yeah Van, don't recognize me do you? Thought I jumped off the Golden Gate didn't you? Well I've been living in Las Vegas just counting the days till I could come back to L.A. and you. This time you're going to die and the funny thing is I was trying to figure a way out for your partner to kill you, but I've decided you're going to kill yourself. That way you'll rot in hell for taking your own life. I'll take care of your partner later."

"No one will believe it Karen." He kept his hands up but moved slowly toward her.

"Stay back Van." She lowered the gun to his chest where she knew she couldn't miss.

"Karen, I want to help you. Just put down the gun and let's talk." He kept his voice calm even though he could hear his heart pounding. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be walking away from this one.

Mystic Blue

"**Van! Van**!" Deaq yelled into the dead phone. _Damn she had him!._ He had heard her telling him to hang up. But why would Kristen want to hurt Van. He didn't even know her. He flew into the Mystic Blue's parking lot and ran over to the bartender.

"The girl that comes in here, short blonde hair, blue eyes, usually sits over at the corner of the bar. Her name's Kristen. Do you know her?"

"I think I know who you're talking about but I don't know her personally."

"What do you know about her?"

"Hey, I don't give out information on my customer's mister."

"I'm a cop. She may be involved in the murders. I need to find her."

"Let me see a badge."

Deaq knew he didn't have time for this. He reached across the bar and grabbed the man by the shirt.

"**_What do you know about her_**?!" He shouted.

"Hey, buddy calm down. I don't know much about her. I know she's strange. One minute she's this nice girl, next she's a real bitch. Almost like she has two personalities. You know, one of those multiple personality people."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Some where close by I'd think. She walks, she doesn't drive, and tends to disappear for a short time and come back wearing something different so she must live close by."

"Is there any place near here, an apartment building, a hotel..............that starts with Blue?"

"There's a bar called the Blue Oyster..................and there's an apartment building called the Blue Dolphin."

"The Blue Dolphin where is it?"

"Go out the door take a right and about two blocks down. Can't miss it."

Deaq ran out the door and called Billie. He told her what had happened and asked her to send back up to the Blue Dolphin. She told him she would and that she also was on the way.

Karen's Apartment

Karen opened a drawer and took out another detonator. She held it up for Van to see.

"This one's connected to your partner's car. I press this and he's history."

Van stopped dead in his tracks. Karen smiled.

"Now I want you to sit at that desk and write a short suicide note. I want you to say how sorry you are that things got out of hand. How you can't live with yourself. How you hope your partner will forgive you. Then sign it. That's all you have to do."

Van knew he didn't have a choice. He didn't know if Karen was bluffing about the bomb in Deaq's car or if it was true. He couldn't take the chance. He sat down and wrote the note.

"Okay now go out to the balcony."

"Karen, no one is going to believe this." Van said trying to stall Karen. His mind raced trying to think of something to do.

She held up the detonator her finger poised above the fire button.

"Go out to the balcony or your friend's dead."

Van slowly walked out to the balcony desperately trying to think of someway to get the detonator away from her.

Karen reached down and picked up a rope that was on the balcony.

"Okay now tie that rope around that beam." She pointed to a beam on the ceiling of the balcony near the edge.

Van swallowed hard, he knew what she had in mind for him. He didn't want to die but he couldn't let her kill Deaq. A thousand thoughts went through his head. Maybe he should make a move for the detonator. He knew he couldn't risk it. Maybe Deaq wasn't in his car, but even if he wasn't in it, the exploding car would kill anyone near it. He picked up the rope and sucked in his breath as he saw the noose at one end. He was going to die, he couldn't see anyway out of it. He could maybe save himself, but at what expense. Deaq could die and anyone standing near the car could die also. He tied the one end of the rope to the beam.

"Now, put the noose around your neck."

He hesitated and shut his eyes.

"I said, put the noose around your neck."

He did as he was told.

"Karen, don't do this. No one is gonna believe I killed myself." He said calmly trying to reason with her.

"What's the matter Van, scared? Is the big brave cop scared? If you would have just given me the chance, but no I wasn't good enough for you. Once you're gone I can get on with my life. Now climb up on the railing."

Van took a deep breath trying to stop him self from shaking. He climbed up on the railing and tried to balance himself. The wind whipped against him threatening to throw him off balance. He looked straight ahead; he never liked heights and knew if he glanced down he would fall.

Deaq rushed to the Blue Dolphin praying he had the right location. When he arrived he looked at the tall building, how was he ever going to find Van in a building this size? All he knew was that he might be with a girl named Kristen. He had no idea what her last name was and there must be more then a hundred apartments in the building. He ran toward the door, but a commotion on the west side of the building caused him to stop. He hurried over and saw a group of people looking up at the building in horror. He looked up and his blood turned to ice. His partner was standing on the railing swaying slightly with the breeze. _Oh God no_! Deaq quickly counted the floors. Ten. He tore himself away from the scene and ran into the building. He pounded on the elevator button till it finally opened and pressed the button for the tenth floor. Van had been standing on the front corner apartment on the west side. Deaq ran to the door and prayed he wasn't too late. He took out his gun, stepped back, then kicked the door in. The door made a loud cracking sound as it gave way. Both Van and Karen were startled by the sound and turned toward the door.

"**Deaq! There's a bomb in**............" Van tried to shout a warning to his partner.

That's all Van had time to yell before Karen pushed him and he felt himself falling. The only thing he had time to do was to reach up and grab hold of the rope above the noose as he went over the edge. He gasped in pain as the rope snapped and burned his hands as it slid between them. He managed to take some of the tension off of his neck but the rope continued to tighten.

"**Nooooooooooooo**!" Deaq screamed as he watched his partner go over the edge. He ran toward the balcony but was forced to dive behind the couch as Karen turned the gun toward him. The arm of the couch disintegrated as the bullet hit it. Any thought of trying to reason with her vanished. He had just watched her kill his partner. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to run down his face. He wanted her dead. He crawled to the other side of the couch and tried to peak around the corner. Another shot just missed his head. On instinct he fired back striking her in the chest. She managed to stumble to the railing and pointed her gun down at Van. Deaq fired again, sending her over the edge. Deaq ran to the balcony and tried to prepare himself for the sight of Van hanging there. His mouth fell open, Van's legs were kicking in the air, he was still alive! As Deaq reached over the edge, Van's hands slipped from the rope causing the full force of his weight onto the noose. He lost consciousness almost immediately and his hands fell to his side. Deaq hung over the balcony ignoring his own fear of heights and grabbed the rope. He gently raised Van until he could grab his shoulders. He pulled him over the railing and lowered him to the floor. He quickly removed the noose from around his neck. A large red rope burn circled Van's neck.

"**Van! Come on Van! Come on buddy**!" Deaq kept repeating as he checked his partner. Van's face had a bluish tint to it. Deaq opened Van's mouth and blew into it. Nothing. He continued giving Van air until he began breathing on his own. His eyes fluttered, then slowly opened. He winced in pain as he tried to breath.

"Oh thank God!" Deaq let out a sigh of relief. "Just take it easy partner."

Deaq stood up and looked over the railing. Karen's body lay sprawled in a growing pool of blood on the walkway below. He could hear sirens getting closer to the building and spotted Billie's car pulling up. A paper blew past him and he picked it up. It was the suicide note. He read it and looked questionably at Van.

"What's this?"

"Bomb.............Bomb in your car." Van talked in a harsh whisper, his throat was sore and he couldn't speak any louder.

"**What?!"**

"She said............She said.......... she put a bomb in your car."

"Why would Kristen put a bomb in my car? Why did she want to hurt you?"

"She's Karen...........not Kristen.............Karen."

At first Deaq didn't have a clue what Van was talking about but then the realization hit him.

"**Karen!** You don't mean Karen from a year ago?"

Van nodded.

"But we thought she was dead. They told us they were pretty sure she jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Faked it." Van whispered.

"I can't believe that was Karen. She looked so different." In Deaq's mind Karen was a bad memory that he hoped was long buried.

"She had a detonator. Said she .............would blow you up........ if I didn't jump." Van winced in pain as he talked.

The police suddenly burst into the room.

"**What the hell's going on here**?" One of them yelled.

One of the officers that had been at Van's interrogation spotted him.

"**He's the one that killed Hendricks**! I was there when he threatened him."

The other officers immediately held their guns on him. Thinking he had killed one of their own, each of the officers was secretly hoping Van would make a move for a gun so they would have a reason to shoot.

Deaq stepped in front of Van holding his hands up.

"**Hold on! Hold on**! The person you're looking for is down there." Deaq pointed his thumb toward the railing. "She's the one responsible for all this."

Billie came running into the room.

"**Deaq! Van**! **You okay**?!"

"Who the hell are you?" One of the officers said.

Billie held up her badge.

"These men are with me. I'll handle this. Go down and take care of the girl."

Since she was the highest-ranking officer on the scene the police had no choice but to obey her orders and reluctantly left.

"What's going on?" She looked back and forth between them. Van shook his head and shut his eyes, his throat hurt too much to try and explain, he'd leave that up to Deaq.

Deaq explained to Billie what had happened since he had last called her.

"**Karen**?!" Billie said her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah Karen, back from the grave." Deaq said.

"Well she won't be coming back this time. She's dead."

"Kinda figured that, unless she could grow wings."

"How's Van?"

"I think he'll be okay. But we better get him checked out, he took a nasty jolt."

"Yeah, and I'll have the bomb squad check out your car."

They helped Van up, then helped him out the door.

Two Days Later

Van had been checked out at the hospital and other then a bad rope burn, a sprained neck, and some bruising of his vocal cords he was going to be fine. He was under doctor's orders not to speak for the next week until his vocal cords had a chance to heal. Deaq's car was a false alarm, no bomb was found. Billie had spoken to the Brass and had Van cleared from the suspect list. They sat around the Candy Store grateful that the killing had stopped but sorry that two people had died. Janet was going to be fine and would be released from the hospital in a few days.

"I don't know why any woman would go to that extreme to get back at you. You're not even that cute." Deaq said smiling at his partner who he knew couldn't answer him. Van sat there and rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"Oh I think he's cute." Billie walked over and pinched Van's cheek. Van grinned as he pushed her hand away.

"Do you really?" Deaq said smiling.

"Well, sort of in that beaten puppy dog sort of way." She flicked Van's hair.

"Well there's no accounting for taste."

Van's cell phone ringing interrupted the teasing. He looked at the number that was calling, wrote a note and handed it to Deaq. Deaq read it out loud.

"It's Melissa, tell her I'll pick her up at seven. I want to check on Janet first."

Deaq answered Van's phone and told the girl at the end what Van had wrote. He smiled as he hung up the phone.

"She said to tell you to hurry she can't wait to see you..............What are you going to do, pass her notes all evening?" Deaq laughed.

Van quickly wrote another note handed it to Deaq then got up to leave. Deaq read that one out loud also.

"What we're planning doesn't include speaking."

Deaq smiled and looked at Billie.

"Van and his women." He said shaking his head as Van smiled and left.

Billie watched Van leave, thankful that Van had been spared yet another attack from Karen.

"Well let's be glad one woman is out of his life for good."

"Amen to that."

The End


End file.
